


Why Coaches Have Grey Hair - Or None

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Minami Is A Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Nishigori thought he knew Minami.  Then he finds out what happens when he doesn't want to do something.





	Why Coaches Have Grey Hair - Or None

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly 2/5
> 
> Pairing: Takeshi Nishigori/Kenjirou Minami
> 
> Prompts:  
>  **“I don’t want to hear excuses.”**  
>  Pounding  
>  **Learning a new language**  
>  **Petulant**  
>  **Co-workers or boss/employee**

Nishigori was not prepared for this. His father had always been the coach, not him, and Nishigori had thought he’d start off with kids, most likely his own. Then Yuuri called in a favor, and Nishigori found himself dealing with an adorable bundle of energy on ice. Minami would be moving to Saint Petersburg soon, and while his papers were being processed so he could get his visa, he was skating at the Ice Castle, with Nishigori as his temporary coach.

On the ice, Minami was no problem. He listened to advice and accepted criticism with good grace, and although his style was very different from Yuuri’s, he’d absorbed some of the lessons of hard work and never giving up from his idol. He was perfectly happy when Nishigori suggested he watch video of other skaters to see how they did things that Nishigori couldn’t. He was even old enough that Nishigori didn’t have to try to keep an eye on him in his free time. As long as he showed up to practice or cross-training sessions, Minami was an adult and could do what he wanted.

Off the ice, working with Minami was another story. Training wasn't bad, but Viktor had sent Minami homework, which Minami was very stubborn about doing. When Yuuri had started learning Russian, it was because he admired Viktor and had to take a foreign language in college and tested too well in English to count ESL. The thought of moving to Russia was probably reserved for Yuuri’s unacknowledged dreams, but even with only the intention of meeting Viktor on the ice and proving he was Viktor’s equal, Yuuri worked hard to learn Russian and kept up with it through online resources. Even so, Yuuri had mentioned once that learning Russian in college was very different from trying to understand and speak it on the streets of Saint Petersburg.

Minami was being stubborn about trying to learn some basic Russian before moving to Russia. Nishigori did not get it. “Look, kid. In addition to Viktor being your new coach and you needing to obey him if you want to keep him as your coach, he’s got a very good point. If you’re moving to Saint Petersburg, you need to learn Russian.”

Minami shook his head. “We’ll use English at the rink! I already speak that.”

“Yeah, but do you really want to be dependent on your rinkmates to be able to do anything but skate? To find your way around the city? To go grocery shopping?”

Minami glared at the DuoLingo loaded on his phone. “Sure. Why not?”

“Because if you want to have friends, you can’t be constantly annoying everyone. Not to mention that if you want friends in Russia, it helps to speak Russian!”

“Other than Viktor and Yuuri and Mila, I don’t need friends in Russia, that’s what social media is for,” Minami insisted. “Maybe other rinkmates can be friends, too, I don’t know who all will be there.”

Okay. Time for the big gun. It had always worked with Yuuri, after all. "Do you want to disappoint Yuuri? He's expecting you to be able to manage independently as soon as possible."

Minami shrugged. "He'll get over it."

Nishigori facepalmed. “Minami. This is a skill you need. You have to do this, and if you don’t, I wouldn’t blame Viktor for saying he won’t coach you. Remember when he told Yuuri he wouldn’t coach him until he got his weight down?” Minami rolled his eyes but didn’t fight. “I don’t want to hear excuses. Quit being a petulant child and get to work.”

“Ugh, fine. Whatever.” Minami picked up his phone and started the lesson.


End file.
